Home
by Xeijin
Summary: Sasuke came back home after his journey of redemption.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm just a smol potato *cries in japanese*

A/N: Timeline: was after Sasuke & Sakura Hiden, with a pinch of quote from Akatsuki Hiden and a tablespoon of the well known Eyesmex. Tada! My first Sasusaku fic. XD

She was gaping, she just came home from her shift in the hospital in all her exhausted glory only to find the one and only Uchiha Sasuke sitting on her couch staring back at her with that oh-so-stoic-face as she just closed the door of her apartment.

Sakura blinked once, twice, assuring herself it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her as she was almost chakra depleted after performing two surgeries for 14 hours straight.

"..."

"S-sasuke-kun?" she choked, almost a whisper but he heard anyway.

"...I'm home... Sakura."

That was when she knew that he was real, he's back, and a genuine smile crossed her lips.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun."

xxXxx

After that exchange everything seemed to be natural for them. Sasuke had asked if he could stay for the night, in which she knew the reason behind was he doesn't want to stay at the Uchiha Compound because the nightmares of the past still haunts him when he sets foot in that place. All she can do was gave him a reassuring smile.

She suggested him to take a bath in which he had obliged silently while she proceeded to cook them dinner. She couldn't stop the smile tugging at her lips as she stirred the pot. Sasuke was back, and she is just so happy thinking about it.

She hummed to herself softly when she felt a familiar presence on her back, she jumped slightly when a hand gently landed on her side and a chin rested on her shoulder.

"Miso soup, eh?" he said as he peered at the pot she was stirring, his breath fanning the side of her neck. She blushed immediately.

"Y-yes..." she answered lamely, unable to get over of how gentle his voice was. Inner Sakura was melting like a popsicle in the middle of the summer sun.

She felt him smirk as he released his hold on her and settled himself on the stool on the kitchen counter, she could feel his stare burn in her back. It was a little awkward for her, not being used to this side of Sasuke, so she decided that a little conversation wouldn't hurt.

"So, have you already run into Naruto?"

"No." Now that was the Sasuke she was used to, his limited vocabulary still amuses her to no end, she chuckled.

"He's training to be the Hokage right now." she smiled a little remembering how Naruto whined about Kakashi-sensei torturing him with books about the history of shinobi.

"Hn."

"How about Kakashi-sensei? Have you reported to him yet?"

"...No."

"Eh?! But you're supposed to report to the Hokage once you come back to the village!" Sakura said as she turned to him incredulously. Sasuke's face remained stoic even after her outburst.

"Tomorrow."

"Eh?! Why not now? Or earlier before you got here?"

Sasuke looked away, she was taken aback by this.

"Are you... avoiding those two?" she asked as if reading his mind.

"...Yes."

For the second time today, she gaped. "Why?"

"Dobe and Kakashi would probably offer their place for me to stay if I go see them. I... I...you. Now..." he whispered faintly, still looking away.

"Wait what was that?" He sighed in defeat and looked at her, straight in the eye.

"I just want to be with you. Now."

She dropped the laddle.

"Sakura... Why are crying?" he got up from the stool and stalked to her immediately as she clamped her hand to her mouth, head bent down and started sobbing.

"Sakura... Look at me." the gentleness of his voice only triggered her to sob harder. His lone hand was caressing her tear streaked face.

"I... I-" she choked. And she wasn't able to stop herself anymore, she tiptoed and snaked her arms around his neck. "I missed you!"

Sasuke recovered from his initial shock at the sudden contact, dipped his head on the crook of her neck and his right hand rested on the small of her back. She felt him smile as he whispered.

"Me too."

xxXxx

Sakura eyed him carefully as they sat on the couch after dinner. She was reading one of her thick medical textbooks while Sasuke was reading his scrolls. As he reached for a new scroll she frowned for the nth time. He was doing it again.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?" he said without sparing her a glance as he opened the scroll with his right hand and tugged the end with his teeth. He seemed to be so used with just using one arm.

"You know about the prosthetic arm that Tsunade-sama made right?"

He paused. Now she was afraid if she had offended him or something when he had neatly dropped the scroll on the coffee table and turned to look at her. She panicked.

"D-don't get me wrong! Err, it's not like I don't like you anymore if you lack a hand. I mean I still love you-"

"My left hand... I don't want it anymore." he said, a content smile tugging on his lips. She stared at him, etching that once in a lifetime smile on her mind while it last.

"Why?" she whispered.

He leaned back on the couch and brushed his bangs showing his rinegan. The next thing Sakura knew she was staring to red and purple instead of onyx and purple. His sharingan was spinning, though his eyes was clear of anger, instead it showed regret.

"That night when I first left the village, I was angry, half in love with you and tremendously sorry. I turned away. You asked me to bring you with me but I can't. I can't endanger you, I was too weak back then to protect you and keep you safe in a place like Sound." Sakura didn't say anything, she can't say anything. His revelation was too much for her to handle.

"So I knocked you out and left you on the bench. And..." He chuckled lightly as he remembered something amusing. "I stole your first kiss."

Sakura wasn't even aware she was crying until she felt droplets on the back of her hand.

"My left hand.. I used it to try to kill you... Twice." His voice was laced with sorrow. "While this," he held his right hand and stared at it. "This hand held you, back when you saved me on that dessert dimension. Thanks to you I made it." there was that content smile once again.

"My left hand was the price that I had to pay. It's the only way I can forgive myself..." his remaining hand clutched his left shoulder. "For hurting you so much." he stared at her with full of regret, his eyes was back to its onyx color.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

She choked. "Y-you already said that after the war. S-say something else."

He smiled knowingly as he wiped her tears gently.

"I love you." cue forehead poke. He bent his head down and gently brushed his lips onto hers.

She smiled and whispered. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

 **OMAKE** :

She was settled comfortably in between his legs, her back leaning on his chest as she continued reading her medical textbook. Sasuke was toying with her pink locks that she had grown down to her waist.

"Sakura..."

"Hm?..."

"Cut your hair."

"Huh?" She turned to face him, his fingers started to play with her bangs. "Don't you like girls with long hair as rumored back in our genin days?"

"No."

"Eh?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Rumors passed from one after another tend to be altered. What I said back then was I like a girl with a pink hair."

She flushed crimson, he smirked.

"And the Uchiha insignia wouldn't be visible on you back with this hair."

And Sakura fainted, thank you very much.


End file.
